Cover Me
by zebraboymom
Summary: Steve and Kono go undercover as a couple on honeymoon. They share quarters on an amazing boat for two weeks. Will they admit they have feelings for each other or just keep playing the parts? Steve/Kono
1. Chapter 1

Cover Me

Chapter One

Zebraboymom

Disclaimer: They do not belong to me. Sad…but so true.

Author Notes: Steve undercover with Kono on a boat. Just the two of them. Now what could possibly happen? No Lori in this one. Hooray!

Steve smiled to himself as he walked down the gangplank swinging a duffle bag full of his stuff. He was glad he had on sunglasses because that gave him a safe view of the very adorable bottom swinging down the gangplank in front of him. He couldn't believe he got to spend two weeks on a boat with Kono pretending to be on his honeymoon while they did surveillance on a yacht. That yacht belonged to one Sal Vitoni, kingpin and dealer in anything he wanted from guns to drugs to women. If they could get enough intel on this guy he was going down. Kono looked back over her shoulder and grinned at him. She was wearing a bright red bikini with a see through cover up over it. Why wear the cover up Steve thought. It certainly wasn't helping him to focus any better on the task at hand. He was going to have to control himself. He had no idea if Kono had any thoughts about him as other than a boss or a brother and he didn't want to hurt her. At least with all this time together maybe he could figure out if she wanted anything more from a relationship besides friends. Come on Steve, you can do this.

Kono looked back over her shoulder and gave Steve a huge smile. Might as well get into character now. She couldn't believe her luck. She was spending two weeks with Steve on a boat and what a boat! They would be doing surveillance, but they were also supposed to insure their cover, which meant public displays of affection and lots of fun swimming and diving and pretending to be on a honeymoon. She just wished she knew if he felt the same way she did. She had been attracted to him since day one, but always tamped down those feelings as he had a girlfriend: Catherine. That is until a few weeks ago when she shipped out long term. They had called it quits she thought. She wasn't sure, but she sensed that the relationship had been more about the sex than the relationship, but she wasn't sure. Hopefully over the next two weeks she could find out if he thought about her at all romantically. A girl could hope.

They reached the boat and Steve jumped onboard, reaching for her bag and then catching her around the waist as he settled her on the boat as well. She looked up into his shaded eyes.

"Ready for an adventure, Mr. Foster?"

Steve lifted his shades and grinned down at her.

"Why yes I am Mrs. Foster. What about you?"

"Are you kidding? I want to pinch myself. Two weeks of this?"

"Let's take a look around. Shall we?"

The boat was a Regal 52 Sport Coupe and it was loaded. The upstairs had a huge deck with a grill top and a refrigerator. It could be completely closed in if the weather turned bad. Downstairs they found a huge galley and living room area along with two staterooms. They explored the elegant surroundings and there were the repeated sounds of oohs and ahs. Steve gave Kono a choice of which one.

"Pick your bunk."

"You're bigger than me. You take the master. It has a bigger shower. I don't mind the smaller one." 

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely. Besides, if I want more room, I'll just borrow yours when I need to. Deal?"

"Deal. Just remember to make your bed every morning and I'll leave my bed rumpled up so it looks like we are sharing the one room."

"Clever SEAL."

"Why thank you ma'am. Now we should cast off. How about you follow me up and get in touch with the guys while I set the coordinates?"

"Sounds good."

Steve stood back and let Kono take the stairs up. The view was great.

"Stop staring at my butt McGarrett."

"Hey Lani, it's Cal to you now Babe. You're my wife remember?"

Kono rolled her eyes as they made it back up on deck.

"You're going to be incorrigible aren't you?"

"Why yes. Yes I am."

Steve smirked at her and started entering the coordinates into the computer. Kono opened her cell phone and called Danny.

"Hey man."

"Kono! So, how's the married life? Have you consummated the marriage yet?"

"Danny, eww!"

"Oh come on Kalakaua. You know you want him. I see the way you look at him."

"Mind your own business Danno."

"Where are you guys?"

"We just pushed off and we're heading to the bay where Vitoni is moored. We wanted to let you know, so you can monitor our progress."

"You two have fun out there and don't do anything I wouldn't do."

Kono rolled her eyes.

"Hanging up now."

"Say hi to Steve for me. Give him a hug and a kiss will ya?"

Danny laughed and hung up. Steve turned to look at Kono as he started the engine.

"What did Danny say?"

"To give you a hug and a kiss from him."

Steve took the opening.

"Well, don't hold back on my account Mrs. Foster. After all we are on our honeymoon."

Kono laughed then and stood on her tiptoes. She kissed him on the cheek and threw her arms around his waist, giving him a big hug.

Steve had not expected her to actually follow through, but her returned the hug and laughed right along with her. Any tension was broken and they sat together while Steve drove the boat to the bay they had coordinates for.

When they arrived there were several boats anchored there. The biggest of them was the Vitoni yacht. Steve whistled as they drove past its length. They could see him holding court on the back of the boat with a group of men. There were several fake blondes wandering around or lounging on the deck. He looked up as they drove past and Steve slipped his arm around Kono's waist, pulling her tightly against him. The clear message to Vitoni was MINE.

They found a spot not far from the yacht and Steve dropped the anchor. Kono went downstairs and when he turned around, she had reemerged from below carrying a towel and some sunscreen. She walked out to the front of the boat and spread her towel out. She stood and slowly removed her cover up. Steve watched in awe as she stretched, shook her hair out and put her sunglasses on. She let her hair blow in the breeze and then she called out to him.

"Cal, could you come and put some sunscreen on me?"

Steve swallowed hard. Was she kidding? You didn't have to ask him twice. He was up over the rail and to the front of the boat by the time she sat down.

He kneeled behind her and she pulled her hair to the side, passing him the tube of sunscreen. As she handed it to him, she looked back over her shoulder and smiled. His heart began to beat faster and he returned what must have been the goofiest grin ever. He was totally smitten. This was a Kono he rarely got to see and he planned to enjoy every minute of this time together. He would not forget about the job they had to do, but this was too good to be true. Kono was asking him to touch her. Other than wrestling around on occasion, she kept their physical contact to a minimum. He placed one hand on her soft shoulder and leaned in.

"Are we putting on a show for Sal?"

"On a first name basis with our guy already Cal? We need to establish our cover, right?"

"Okay then. Let's really give them an eyeful."

Steve twisted open the tube and started to rub her back. Kono pulled her knees up and leaned into her bent legs. She reached around with one hand and untied her bikini top hiding her chest with her thighs. Steve almost dropped the tube of cream when he saw her bare back. He changed position and sat cross-legged behind her massaging the cream into her skin.

Kono almost swallowed her tongue when Steve's strong hands started to assault her back. He wasn't just spreading the cream around; he was giving her a massage. It was glorious. She turned her head sideways and laid it on top of her knees. She looked back at him and he winked at her. She closed her eyes then and just enjoyed the sensations. The man knew what he was doing. He kept it up for some time and she started to wonder if he liked this as much as she did. She opened her eyes again and found Steve looking down at her from under dark hooded eyelids. He saw the way she was looking at him and he reached down, grabbed the ends of her bikini and slowly tied them back together. His hands stayed there caressing her back, then he did something totally unexpected. He pulled her backwards into his chest and turned her head capturing her lips with his. He palmed her cheek as he kissed her passionately. Kono felt her heart racing in her chest, but she responded back just as eagerly. They were both lost in the moment when they heard whistles and clapping from the nearby yacht.

"Hey you two get a room! Take it below will ya?"

Steve kept kissing her for what felt like an eternity before he finally released her and whispered.

"I definitely think we got Vitoni's attention." 

He pointed towards the yacht and there was Vitoni watching them from the railing. He waved at them and smiled. As he walked away, Steve locked eyes with Kono and they just looked at each other silently. Both were wondering the same thing. Were they acting or was that real? Each one hoped with all their heart that it was real, but they started to feel awkward when Steve spoke up.

"How about steak for dinner? One of the perks is a fridge full of amazing food."

Kono didn't want to leave the circle of Steve's arms, but knew she had to.

"Sounds great. I guess I better finish with the sunscreen and actually lay here for a while. You should go downstairs and start up the surveillance equipment so that we can start to listen in on the conversations. I think our act convinced Vitoni we aren't a threat."

Steve pushed her back into a sitting position, placed one warm open-mouthed kiss where her neck and her shoulder met and stood up. Kono stretched out her legs and started putting cream on them. Steve stood and looked down at her taking in her beautiful body. Kono looked up at him.

"What?" 

"Oh, I was just thinking what a beautiful wife I have and what a lucky guy I am."

Kono blushed and ducked her head.

"You're awfully good at this undercover thing."

"No, just one happy man."

Kono whipped her head around to catch his breathtaking smile. Steve whistled as he made his way to the back of the boat. This was going to be one exciting operation.


	2. Chapter 2

Cover Me

Chapter Two

Zebraboymom

Disclaimer: They do not belong to me. If I could just wish hard enough…

Author Notes: This chapter is for Tom Cat All 2001. I know it's probably a day or so late, but happy birthday. All I can say about this chapter is surveillance has its perks.

Kono woke up to the smell of the grill. She had fallen asleep and Steve hadn't bothered to wake her. She could get used to the idea that he cooked for her. She stood up and pulled her cover up over her head. He was standing at the grill when she came up behind him. She wrapped her arms around his waist from behind in case they had an audience. Steve reached down and covered her arms with one of his.

"You hungry?" 

"Starving!" 

"Yeah, all that lying in the sun and sleeping will really take it out of you." 

"Ha, ha, very funny."

"Hey can you go down and bring up the salad and the potatoes that are in the oven?"

"Sure."

Ten minutes later they sat down to an amazing meal.

"Are you going to do this for me every night?"

"Well, I heard from Chin that you are a great cook too. I was hoping you might reciprocate once in a while."

"You got it brah. This was so good."

"Let's clean this up and then check in with Danny and Chin."

They headed downstairs and did the dishes standing side by side. It was very domestic and Kono liked the way it felt to brush shoulders while they worked side by side in the small galley.

Afterwards they logged onto the computer and brought Danny's face up. He was grinning from ear to ear.

"I was wondering if you two would even take time to come up for air and check in given the scuttlebutt that's been coming from the yacht all evening. So what exactly did you two do to get so much attention already?"

"What do you mean?"

Danny played the recording from the afternoon on the yacht. They both blushed when they heard the remarks by the men on the boat, both about her in a bikini and the show she and Steve had put on. She became very aware of Steve sitting so close to her. She didn't know what to say, but Steve was feeling cocky.

"Let's just say we established our cover."

"Uh-huh. I want details folks."

"Let's just say it involved sunscreen and lips."

"Oh yeah. That's what I'm talkin' about."

"Do not tell Chin, Danny."

Chin's face suddenly appeared next to Danny's onscreen. Kono was taken by surprise.

"Don't tell me what?"

"Uh, nothing Cuz. See you in a couple of weeks. We better go. It's getting late."

"It's not that late."

"Bye."

Before either of the men could respond, Kono switched off. Steve was laughing so hard his side hurt. Kono was getting mad.

"What?" 

Steve held his arms up in surrender.

"Nothing. Want to watch the game for a while? This thing has satellite television."

Kono stood up a little too fast from her chair and had to grab Steve's shoulder for balance. His hand instantly went to her waist to steady her and she pulled away quickly. She had to put some distance between them before things got out of hand. Besides, she was mad at Steve.

"Uh, I don't think so, I'm going to go to bed early and read a book."

Steve was disappointed. He had hoped to snuggle with her on the couch for a bit. He stood and walked to the fridge, pulling out a beer.

"Okay, suit yourself. I'll see you in the morning."

When he looked back she was gone. He knew he went to far joking with Danny. Kono was a private person and he had embarrassed her. He felt like a heel. He called out.

"Night."

There was no answer and he plopped down miserable onto the couch.

Steve had just turned off the game and was standing up to cross to his room when he heard a loud explosion. He pulled his gun and swung around as Kono burst from her room gun in hand. He looked over her and tried to maintain his cool. She was wearing a tiny little tube top and the shortest sleep shorts he had ever seen. When she caught his gaze and looked down at what she was wearing a blush spread across her cheeks.

"Stay behind me until you get the all clear."

Kono nodded and followed behind him to the foot of the stairs. Steve went up cautiously just as they heard another explosion. Steve looked back at her with concern and pushed open the door to the deck. He disappeared from her sight and Kono started up the stairs when she heard yet another explosion. Steve's head reappeared at the opening. He had a big grin on his face.

"Slip on some clothes quick and bring a blanket. It's fireworks!"

"What?"

"You know Fourth of July type big bursts of light? Come on up and let's enjoy them."

Kono grinned back at him, ran to her room and quickly slipped into some shorts. She grabbed a blanket from her bed and climbed up on deck as fast as she could.

Steve was sitting on the couch that spread across the back of the boat. He held up his arm for her to settle next to him and then helped her spread the blanket over them. His hand slipped down to encircle her shoulder and they watched the show almost cheek to cheek. From time to time Steve would point at one and lean in until their cheeks were touching. It all felt so very romantic and not just a part of their cover story. Vitoni had obviously hired a company to put on the show and they had a floating barge all set with the display. The man must be loaded if he could pay for this. It was as good as some of the shows the Hilton put on at Waikiki Beach.

When the show was over you could hear applause from the folks on the yacht and the other boats anchored in the bay. Steve and Kono clapped and whistled. They watched as a spotlight hit Vitoni and he bowed for the audience of boaters. Steve shook his head at the man's antics.

"That guy has got one amazing ego."

"Yep, but we're taking him down, right?"

"Right and we will, I promise you that. Ready to hit the sack?"

"I'm kind of keyed up and wide awake now."

Steve wasn't ready to let her go either.

"Well, how about we just sit here for a while until we get sleepy?"

Kono smiled up at him.

"I'd like that."

She shivered at the thought.

"Hey, you cold? Snuggle up close."

Kono scooted down in the blanket and slipped her arm across his waist.

"Is this okay?"

"Very okay. Body heat; you gotta love it."

The instant the words were out of his mouth he realized what he'd said.

"I…uh…"

"Relax Steve. Body heat sounds good to me too."

"Really?"

He smirked at her and Kono rolled her eyes.

"Don't get too cocky there "Cal" or you'll upset our marital bliss. I'm still mad about earlier with Danny.""

"Wouldn't hear of upsetting the missus. Kono I'm really sorry about that. I promise it won't happen again."

"Good. Now let's just enjoy the stars okay?"

"Do you know the constellations "Lani"?

"I do actually."

For the next hour they took turns pointing at different ones and telling the stories they remembered about them. After a while they both fell silent and just enjoyed the feeling of being in each other's arms. Steve started to get sleepy and realized Kono had already drifted off. He knew he should wake her and get her to bed, but he wanted to just enjoy holding her without her being aware he was observing her. He took in her hair in the moonlight. It shimmered like the water surrounding their boat. She sighed in her sleep and he was overwhelmed with the need to protect and love her. He knew if they became involved it could be a problem, but he couldn't contain himself, he was crazy about her. It occurred to him that she was totally comfortable in his arms. She seemed to trust him and that made him incredibly happy. He brushed his lips across her hair and stroked his finger down it. He brought his other hand out from under the blanket and caressed her cheek lightly with the back of his fingers. She stirred a bit and he reached under her chin to pull her face up to his.

"Hey. Time for bed." He whispered softly.

"One more minute."

Steve smiled and pulled the blanket off of them. He reached and pulled Kono over onto his lap.

"Put your arms around my neck."

"Hmmm?"

"Just do it Sweetheart."

He used that term like Danny used Babe, so he hoped she wouldn't freak out. He just had to say it to her while she was in this sleepy state and probably wouldn't remember it. Kono complied and slipped her arms up and around his neck. He shifted his hand under her bottom and stood up holding her in his arms. She responded by locking her legs behind his back. He picked up the blanket and started down the stairs to below facing out. It wasn't difficult with him holding the rail. When they were downstairs, he moved over to in front of her stateroom. He unwound her arms from his neck and put his hands at her waist to lift her down.

Kono let go reluctantly and stood looking up at him. He couldn't resist reaching up and pushing her hair back with one hand as he handed her the blanket.

"This is as far as I go Officer Kalakaua."

"That was a sweet thing to do Steve. My father used to carry me to bed like that."

"Uh, just so you know, I don't think of you like a daughter."

"Well, I don't think of you like a father either."

She grinned with mischief.

"Maybe a big brother."

Steve turned to head back to close the hatch.

"Yeah? Well, I have a kid sister and just so you know, I don't kiss Mary like that."

A smirk came across his face when he heard her sudden intake of breath. He then headed into his own room. This time he left his door open. Kono did the same. Once he had settled in his bed he crossed his arms behind his head and stared up at the ceiling. It was silent for a while and then Kono spoke into the darkness.

"Yeah, well Chin's like a brother and I haven't ever kissed him back like that either. Goodnight Steve."

Her tone was very flirtatious and Steve sighed to himself. Great. Now he would never get to sleep. He would just keep replaying that kiss over and over.

"So you liked it?"

"Pushing McGarrett. Pushing. Go to sleep."

"Goodnight wife."

"Goodnight husband."

Kono snuggled down under the covers. She started to doze off and smiled in hopes that her dreams were filled with one sexy SEAL. Yep. She definitely liked the "married" life.

The next morning Kono woke to the smell of something really good cooking in the galley. The sun was streaming in her porthole and she realized it must be pretty late. She hopped up when she remembered they were going to plant a homing device on the yacht. Diving with Steve was one of her favorite things to do. She got dressed, combed her hair and put it into a ponytail before she came out into the shared living area. Steve was standing at the stove making pancakes.

"I love pancakes."

She hopped up on the counter next to the stove and watched him flip them.

"How did you know this would wake me up?"

"Are you kidding? Every time we all go out to breakfast after a case, you whine for them"

"I do not whine."

Steve laughed.

"Oh you so do. Please Steve, pretty please?"

"I…"

"Don't deny it. I know you too well."

They looked into each other's eyes for a little bit too long.

"You do know me."

Again the staring contest continued. Steve reached up, grabbed her by the waist and lifted her down to open the cabinet behind where she had been sitting. He pulled out a couple of plates and dropped the pancakes on them. They sat down to eat.

"I'm excited for today. I love to dive."

"I know. Me too."

Once again they played the domestic couple and cleaned up the galley before getting their bathing suits on and grabbing their scuba gear. Steve helped Kono on with her tanks and tightened the waistband. She smiled up at him and winked sending Steve's heart into speed up mode. They walked to the back of the boat, flipped over the back into the water and swam around for quite a while just below the surface near their boat in case they were being watched. When they thought everyone on the yacht had become tired of watching them, they dove deeper and then moved towards the big boat. Once they were under the huge hull, Steve pulled out a magnetic beacon device and stuck it to the bottom while Kono watched for other divers. He gave her the thumbs up and they swam away for over a hundred yards before they surfaced again.

Steve pushed his mask off and kicked in the water. He pulled her close and they just treaded water and stared at each other.

"So do we look like a couple madly in love?"

Kono's eyes went wide.

"What did you say?"

"Do we look enough like a couple to fool our ever watchful host?"

"I hope so, because I don't want to get made as cops by him. I'm having way too much fun to want this to be over any time soon."

Steve pulled her a little closer and pecked her on the cheek.

"Good. I feel the same way."

He suddenly shoved her back and took off swimming for their boat.

"Last one there makes lunch."

"Hey no fair."

For the next several minutes they were just Steve and Kono competing the way they always did.


	3. Chapter 3

Cover Me

Chapter Three

Zebraboymom

Disclaimer: They do not belong to me. Can I just I feel a little possessive anyway?

Author Notes: Time to meet their target and things start to warm up between our couple. It's not just a cover anymore.

Steve stood watching Kono sleep. It was midmorning, but they had sat up late the night before talking about the dive and the assignment. The conversation had then drifted to more personal topics and he had managed to ask her about Charlie and whether or not they were dating. She assured him it was a childhood relationship and although she dated, there wasn't anyone she was serious about. Steve knew he had smiled just a bit too much and she had asked him why he was asking. He told her he just felt protective of her. As he watched her now he couldn't resist crossing to her bed. Besides, he had news and he needed her to wake up if they were going to be able to participate.

She was sleeping on her side and he reached across her waist to lean on the bed and hover over her a bit. He couldn't resist temptation and leaned down to brush her hair out of her face.

"Hey, Sleepy Head. Wake up."

"Kono turned and rolled on her back causing his arm to be flush against her side over the blankets.

"Hmm?"

She looked so adorable when she woke up in the morning. Her eyelids fluttered open and he smiled down at her. He loved the way they suddenly went wide in surprise at his presence on her bed. He was glad he had an excuse to be there. The fancy envelope now dangled in front of her face.

"Guess what we got?"

"Tree mail?"

"Sort of. I went out on the deck this morning to work out. I didn't want to wake you up. It was laying right in front of our door."

"What is it?"

"An invitation to have brunch with one Sal Vitoni."

"For today?"

"For in an hour, so get up and make yourself beautiful. We get to really sell ourselves as a couple and maybe get more info on who all is on the boat and what they are up to. Are you game?"

Kono's dimples emerged to form a full on smile.

"Are you kidding? I live for this stuff."

"Okay then Lani. Get that cute butt out of bed and put on something guaranteed to distract the whole bunch of them."

Kono blushed.

"I may be good, but I'm not that good Steve."

"You let me be the judge of that. We need to get our stories straight about the basics of our relationship and how we met and…

He hesitated for a second.

"…fell in love. You know it will come up."

"Okay. Keep talking to me while I jump in the shower."

Steve swallowed and his voice squeaked out.

"What?"

"I'm saying we only have an hour and if I leave the door open we can talk back and forth. It's not like I'm letting you in there with me."

"Right."

Steve sat back then and she swung out of bed grabbing her robe and some fresh underwear. Steve watched in fascination as she opened her drawer and took some out. Now he would be forever ruined with thoughts of what she wore under her clothes. Blue lace would be burned in his brain. He ran his hand through his hair and looked away in embarrassment.

Kono caught his shift and smiled to herself. It looked like he had a reaction of some sort, so she knew she was having an affect on him.

Steve listened to her turn on the shower as they talked. He had a hard time focusing on the conversation, but by the time she came back into her room wearing the silk robe they had a good story to tell. His eyes went to her standing in the thin robe and his mouth went dry. His eyes were roving a little too much when she cleared her throat and they instantly went up to meet hers.

"I need to get dressed now, so go and tell Danny and Chin what we are doing. They need to listen in on everything today."

Steve leaped off the bed.

"Right. Okay then. See you in a few minutes."

He could hear her giggle as she closed the door behind him. It took a few minutes of pacing around the living area to calm down before he switched on the computer. He skyped Danny and Chin. Chin appeared on camera first.

"Hey Steve, what's going on?"

"We've been invited to brunch."

Danny's face emerged.

"With Vitoni?"

"Yep."

"Wow! You two work fast."

"No man. It's all Kono. He couldn't take his eyes off her the other day."

"Watch her back Steve. If anything happened to her…"

"You don't have to worry Chin. I won't let her out of my sight with that guy."

Just then the door to Kono's room opened and she stepped out. Steve's head whipped to the side and Danny and Chin tried to see where he was looking, but it was futile.

Steve's heart literally stopped in his chest. Kono was wearing an amazing turquoise halter dress and had put her hair up. She had curled it and a few ringlets dangled down against her long neck. She was in a word, breathtaking.

"You like?"

"I definitely like. Kono you look beautiful. Every man on that boat is going to swallow his tongue when you come on board."

Danny piped in.

"Including Steve."

Steve flashed him a warning look. Danny just shrugged.

"I'm just saying."

Steve let out a long low whistle as Kono twirled around for him.

"Just remember you're the only man for me."

"Really?"

"Yes. Really. We're supposed to be married silly."

"Oh, right, you meant the op, not for…"

He cleared his throat and looked away from her nervously. Danny and Chin were chuckling on the other end. That is until Kono appeared on the screen and they both went silent.

"Hi boys. I'd say wish you were her, but I know you'd just have some stupid remark to make. By the way, Danny, you need to close your mouth. You're drooling a little."

She turned to Steve then. Kono knew not to press him as to what he meant before. She gave him a huge dimply smile.

"Ready?"

"Absolutely Mrs. Foster."

After signing off with the guys, he took the stairs first afraid of what following her with her in that dress would do to him. Once on deck, Kono walked to the side and watched as a boat left the yacht heading their way. Steve saw the dress had almost no back at all. Her soft shoulders and bare back made him want to walk over to her and wrap his arms around her from behind. He wanted to nestle his lips on her neck right next to one of those enticing ringlets. He knew he shouldn't, but he could claim it was part of their cover if she didn't respond to him. He was behind her in two quick strides. His arms slipped around her tiny waist and when he felt her lean back into him, he bent his head to place a soft barely there kiss on her pulse point.

Kono's heart fluttered. What was he doing? Was this part of their cover or something more? She knew what she was feeling. When she felt him pull her closer she had to know what he was thinking.

"Steve I…"

His breath came warmly across her ear as he whispered to her.

"Kono don't say anything. Please? Let's just be you and me for a few minutes until the boat gets here and then it's show on."

She nodded and covered the arms wrapped around her waist with her hands. He kissed her again right behind her ear and then slid his cheek alongside hers. They remained that way until the boat arrived.

When they were delivered to the yacht, Sal himself greeted them. He offered Kono a hand up onto his expansive back deck. There were a few other couples and one family there that had obviously been invited from the other surrounding boats. Steve kept his hand on Kono's very warm and bare back giving some of the oglers the message to back off.

A buffet had been set up along one side and they filled their plates before following Sal's gesture to sit at his table. They made their way over together and sat side by side. Kono's hand immediately slipped over onto Steve's thigh and he covered her hand with his, putting his other arm around the back of her chair possessively. He felt her relax then and let out a breath. He rubbed his thumb over the back of her hand and she smiled softly at him, leaning closer. When Steve looked up he caught Sal studying the two of them.

"So, please introduce yourselves to the group young man."

"Uh, I'm Cal Foster and this is my bride Lani."

"How long have you been married?"

"We're on our honeymoon actually."

"Oh, congratulations! You have a beautiful boat and a beautiful wife. What do you do Mr. Foster?"

"I'm a personal trainer."

"That must pay very well these days to afford such a sweet ride."

"Oh, I'm a trust fund baby."

"I see and what do you do Lani?"

"I run the gym where Cal does his training. That's where we met. One day he was bench pressing and I couldn't take my eyes off him."

"Well, you are a beautiful couple. I have enjoyed watching the two of you. Cal, you're a lucky man."

Steve looked at Kono and his smile was so genuine. She returned it with a squeeze of his thigh under the table.

"Don't I know it?"

The rest of their time was spent in easy conversation. The food was unbelievable and Kono ate with abandon. Steve loved that about her. The girl had an appetite and she wasn't one of those women who pretended otherwise.

They had hoped Sal would give up some information about himself during the meal, but he mostly asked the questions. Steve tried several times to engage him, but the man was cagy. This was not going to be easy. He gave up on learning anything else but the layout of the yacht for this visit.

After the meal, Sal took everyone on a tour of his "boat". They both noticed several rooms on the boat that he avoided and each made a mental note. The man was wealthy. He had paintings and other pieces of art by some very famous artists. The furnishings were over the top. Kono thought how gaudy it all was and knew she preferred the simplicity of Steve's house on the beach.

Steve held her hand as they walked through and his thumb rubbed affectionately across her knuckles. As Sal was describing one particular painting she looked up to find his eyes looking down at her. It was an intimate look and she didn't know what it meant, but she hoped he was thinking the same thing she was. She wished they could bail out right now. When his eyes drifted down to her lips, hers went to his and then they both looked at each other again. His other hand went up to caress her cheek and she leaned into it, looking up at him through her long lashes. The tenderness between them was palpable. It wasn't until Sal cleared his throat that they came back to reality.

"Thank you all for coming. I plan to be here for a few more weeks and I'd like to extend the invitation to Sunday brunch for next week as well."

People began to crowd around then and thank him. It occurred to Steve how innocent these people were to what this man was really capable of. He squeezed Kono's hand a little too hard then. She looked up at him as if knowing what he was thinking and pulled his head down to whisper in his ear.

"I want to get him too Steve."

He chuckled then and it was not lost on Vitoni. He couldn't take his eyes off of them. They had something special. Sal was jealous of that. He had never known that kind of love and it was obvious they were deeply in love. Part of him burned with desire to own Kono himself. He thought of ways he could make that happen.

They two of them stayed until all the others had departed and Kono looked up at Steve just before Sal pulled her into a hug. He held her a little too long for Kono's liking and when he let her go Steve slipped his arm protectively around her waist.

"Take care of this one Mr. Foster. To lose such a beauty would be such a waste. Don't you think?"

"Steve took the obvious challenge.

"I don't plan to ever let her go Mr. Vitoni."

"Please. Call me Sal."

Steve didn't reply as he shook the man's hand firmly. He ushered Kono to their ride with his hand on her bare back. As they waited to board he drew lazy circles on her bare skin near her waist. On the way back to their own boat he put his arm protectively around her shoulder and once again drew lazy circles around the bare skin on the top of her arm.

Kono knew something had shifted between them. She rested her hand on his thigh and he covered it with his free hand. He bent down to whisper in her ear.

"I did not like the way he looked at you."

She whispered back to him.

"I know. I felt like a piece of meat."

"I would never let him hurt you Kono."

"I know."

They were finally dropped off and Steve once again headed down the stairs ahead of Kono. She followed him down facing out and he reached for her hand to help her descend. Once her feet hit the carpet he pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her waist. Kono turned her eyes up to meet his.


	4. Chapter 4

Cover Me

Chapter Four

Zebraboymom

Disclaimer: They do not belong to me. Steve doth make my heart go pitter pat though.

Author Notes: I love you guys! The reviews have been so awesome. My schedule is crazy right now, but every time I get a free moment I am writing. Okay, it's time for the ultimate fluffy chapter. Well, fluff with angst. In my mind this story is taking place a couple of months after the whole interrogation room and IAB. Warning to all non-Steve/Kono shippers. There will be fluff. Next chapter will have adventure and danger, but this one is all about the fluffy.

Steve's hands rested at her waist. His thumbs stroked her bare back lightly.

"You were great today."

"So were you. I think we are definitely on Sal's radar at this point."

"You're on his radar. That's for sure."

Kono smiled sweetly up at him. Steve's voice suddenly softened and went into a lower timbre.

"You're definitely on my radar."

Steve cupped her cheek and looked into her eyes. As her lashes fluttered he bent to place a tender kiss filled with longing on her soft lips. The kiss lasted for a long time and when Steve finally pulled back he decided to tell her how he really felt about her.

"I would do anything for you. You know that right?"

Kono surprised him by dropping her head down.

"Kono?"

He tried to reach and pull her face back up to his, but she fought him.

"Kono, what's wrong?"

He could feel her stiffening up and she backed away from him breaking his embrace.

"Kono, talk to me."

She just shook her head and ran to her room slamming the door. He heard her click the lock and he rushed over.

"Kono. What did I do?

Silence.

"Sweetheart, please talk to me. I thought we were on the same page here."

He thought he could hear soft sniffles, but he couldn't be sure. Was she sad, angry, confused? He knew he was…confused that is. He thought they were moving towards something and then this. He tried several more times before he slid down on the floor and leaned against the door.

"Just tell me Kono. I'll do whatever it takes to work this out with you."

Kono could tell he was sitting right on the other side and she turned her back sliding down to lean against the door allowing her to be close to him even in her anguish. They were probably back-to-back, but she felt miles away from him in that moment. His words had broken her. How could she trust that he would do anything for her? It had only been two months since she had returned to the team. Could she trust him? She thought she could before that day in the interrogation room. The way he talked to her then had broken her heart. She stopped listening to Steve's voice then and her mind drifted back to the worst time of her life. It had even been worse than her surfing accident. She remembered the look they exchanged in central booking. She had felt his sorrow when their eyes met and she thought she could count on him no matter what. She had cried herself to sleep that night thinking what could be happening to him in jail. She decided that night that she would do anything to see him free again.

She had been so relieved when Chin told her he was out and the team was back together. She remembered sitting together with all of them and Steve saying how she might still be consulting for them, etc. It had felt like he was going to be there for her and then the day she went before IAB…nothing. Not one of her "Ohana" had been there. That wasn't the worst though. Sitting in that car with him holding a gun on her and then being handcuffed and interrogated like a criminal; that had broken her heart into a million pieces. Steve had been so angry with her. He had yelled at her and accused her of things she thought he would never even consider and then had the nerve to look surprised when he found out she did it for him and the team.

She would do anything for him. When he said those same words to her just now, she doubted it. She couldn't help it. She did. She didn't know how she could ever truly trust him again, especially with her heart. She would always wonder if his love was conditional. What if she got in trouble again? Would he have her back or would he think the worst of her? How do you give a man your heart when he already proved he wouldn't be there for you when you really needed him? Was this whole thing just a ploy to get her into bed? No. She had been hurt too badly in the past to open her self up to that kind of hurt again. Would she ever find a man that loved her with his whole heart? Past relationships had told her otherwise until she met Steve. Now that dream was ruined. No, she would not let him hurt her again.

The last few days she had forgotten all of what had happened. Steve had seemed so sincere that she forgot how much he had hurt her. She had been living in the moment. She had just begun to think it was possible to find that love again and had opened her heart to him, falling deeply in love, only to have him remind her that he had crushed her heart once already.

She would have to figure out a way to let her feelings for him go and keep their relationship professional. Maybe down the road they could be friends, but he would have to prove himself in that as well. As she came out of her thoughts she heard Steve sigh and get up from the floor. Could she really let him walk away from her forever? She knew he deserved to hear the truth from her, but right now she needed to pull herself together.

"When you're ready Kono. I'm ready to listen. I just don't know what happened. Would you at least be willing to tell me?"

Her silence made him finally walk away. She heard him cross away to the computer and switch it on to debrief with Danny and Chin. Her shoulders began to shake and she gave in to her tears.

Steve lay on his bed staring at the ceiling trying to figure out what he had done. Kono had stayed in her room all the rest of the afternoon and had refused dinner when it was ready. He had sat eating it and staring at her closed door. He ended up tossing it out. He didn't have an appetite either. So now, it was dark out and he was still totally confused at her sudden 360. He thought they were on the same page, so why the push back? The sudden switch had him baffled. Did he not communicate how much he cared about her? This wasn't just some hook up made convenient by their proximity to each other. He loved her. The realization of that hit him so hard he felt his heart speed up and his breathing become erratic. If she pushed him away now it was going to wreck him. He wished he could tell her that. If only she would believe him when he said it. She must have been hurt really badly by someone in her past to react this way. How could he convince her? How could he win her trust? It was at that moment he heard the door to his room open slowly.

Kono came in and crossed to the end of the bed. He froze when he heard her sniffling in the dark. What should he do? Why was she here? He didn't want to hope for too much so he lay still and waited on her. When she finally spoke it was a strangled cry.

"Steve…I…

Steve threw back the covers and was up on his knees at the end of the bed reaching for her in an instant. She tensed and then he could feel her make the decision to allow him to hold her. She fell into his arms and sobbed like he had never seen her do before. He had seen her eyes fill up from time to time on a difficult case and he had seen her discreetly wipe away a tear from time to time, but she had never allowed herself to be as vulnerable as she was being tonight. He held her close and whispered to her.

"It's okay. I'm here Kono. Tell me what's wrong. Let me help you. I…I care so much for you Sweetheart."

Her sobs kept coming. Steve scooted back on the bed pulling her with him.

"Come here Honey."

He sat with his back against the headboard and cradled her in his arms. As her sobs began to slow he gently prodded her.

"Tell me." He whispered into her hair. "What did I do Kono? Please tell me. I'll do anything to make it right."

Kono knew now was the time to say it.

"But you wouldn't do just anything for me, would you?"

What was she talking about?

"I would. You know I would."

"Do I? Steve I need to know that no matter what happens to me you will always, always be there like you say. I used to have an unwavering trust that was true. I loved you for it and it made me feel like I could do anything. No matter what happened you would be there to pick up the pieces."

She paused there while she gathered her strength.

"You weren't there though. After my suspension I have never felt so alone in my entire life. I hoped every day that you would just show up at one of my hearings or at my apartment one of those nights when I was crying myself to sleep. Even a phone call would have helped me, but you were silent."

Steve's heart began to break in two. He was an idiot. His tough as nails rookie had just needed his presence. How could he explain to her the fear he had that she would see through him and know he was in love with her. His own insecurities had kept him at arms length. He knew he needed to hear all of it, but this was almost more than he could bear listening to how he had hurt the one person he loved more than anything in the world.

"That day was a nightmare for me. You handcuffed me and held a gun on me Steve! The things you said in that interrogation room, the way you looked at me, the way you shouted at me and acted like you were disgusted with me…crushed me. It was all I could do to hold myself together. You finally had my back in the end, but it was too late to make me feel like you really trusted me. Would you really do anything for me Steve? Your actions have proven otherwise."

Steve didn't know what to say at first, but he held her fiercely while he tried to put his thoughts in order. He knew what he said next could potentially end their relationship and he didn't want to even think about a life without Kono in it.

"Kono, you know me. I'm terrible at expressing my feelings. I put up all sorts of walls trying to keep people from getting too close. My relationships with women have always been guarded, but you managed to get inside those walls. I can tell you that everything I did during that time was out of my own fear and insecurity. I stayed away because I was afraid you would see right through me and know how I felt about you. I knew I couldn't hold back if I saw what you were going through. I was afraid for you to know that. The day we arrested you I yelled and postured and acted like a fool because I was so deeply in love with you I thought I would fall apart otherwise. It was easier to be mad at you than to allow myself to look worried."

She didn't respond so he continued.

"I was an idiot that day. I was so scared of what might happen to you. I was petrified you were going to end up in prison. I knew you were mixed up in something bad and I knew there had to be a reason, but yelling is my defense system. I was petrified you were going to see it in my eyes and know how weak I am when it comes to you. I yelled at you when all I really wanted to do was sweep you up in my arms and never let you go again. I wanted to kiss you and tell you that I…that I was in love with you.

Steve tilted her face up to his in the moonlight spilling in from the window.

"I'm in love with you Kono and have been for a pretty long time now. I just didn't think you felt the same way and I didn't want to ruin our relationship if all you wanted was friendship, so I hid my feelings behind this tough guy act. I see now how much that hurt you and I know now I have to figure out a better way to express my feelings. I hurt you deeply and I will regret that for the rest of my life."

Kono continued to look up at him in the dark. Finally she raised one hand to caress his jaw.

"I'm sorry I got scared."

"I'm sorry I'm so stupid when it comes to expressing my emotions. I don't ever want to be the source of your pain ever again, Kono. I love you."

"I love you too."

"And I would do anything for you. Please tell me you believe that with all your heart."

"I do now."

Steve rolled Kono over on her back and settled over her. He looked down at her in a way that Kono had never seen him look at her. It made her entire insides turn to jelly.

"I want to make love to you Kono. Will you let me?"

Kono knew now she could let herself love him completely. She ran her fingers into his hair and whispered one word.

"Yes."


	5. Chapter 5

Cover Me

Chapter Five

Zebraboymom

Disclaimer: They do not belong to me. I'd sail with this sailor any day though.

Author Notes: Reviews! Reviews! They make me smile in so many ways. Thank you! Sorry guys! I planned to post yesterday, but life got in the way. Okay, we have to experience a little more fluff and then it's time to take action.

Kono's first sensation was being completely wrapped up in warmth and strength. She was completely cuddled into the arms of one Steve McGarrett. He was holding her like you would your favorite teddy bear. It was a hug that was so tender she immediately felt her eyes tear up. This guy definitely brought out the girlie side of her and she did not even think she had a girlie side.

She was laying in the curve of one arm and his other one was wrapped around her waist with his hand splayed across her stomach. As she lay there enjoying his warmth and his scent she felt him start to rub soft circles across that stomach. His head slipped over the side of hers and he placed a soft kiss just below her earlobe and then took in a long deep breath of her scent. She smiled and sighed. His voice came out rough from sleep. That is…what little sleep they got.

"Happy Mrs. Foster?"

"Deliriously so, Mr. Foster."

She turned in his arms and his lips captured hers. It was a long slow kiss that explored her mouth and wasn't rushed or overly passionate. It was a kiss that showed love and ownership. They belonged to each other now, body and soul. It made everything different. Last night had not been sex. It had been love making at a level she had never experienced in her life. She stretched and almost purred as Steve ran his hands up and down her body. Before they knew it the computer signaling an incoming session with Danny and Chin startled them.

They froze and looked into each other's eyes. There was no way around this. The computer faced Steve's room.

"I could try and distract them while you make a run for it."

Kono giggled.

"Are you kidding, Danny has radar. He'll know. He knows us both so well, he'll know as soon as you sign on."

"I can be very clever Miss Kalakaua. Just wait a minute."

They both slipped out of bed and into their pajamas. Steve kissed her on the tip of her nose and made his way out to the computer pulling his t-shirt over his head. He flipped on the computer as he stood in front of it, effectively blocking the screen with his body. He waved Kono around him and she almost laughed out loud as she slipped past.

"Hey, Steve. What's going on man? I can't see you?"

"Oh, sorry man I was just waking up and I had to put my shirt on."

"Kind of late there getting up aren't you?"

"Sorry, late night watching the yacht. Kono and I took turns. She had the last shift, so she's not up yet."

"You guys have been watching the yacht at night?"

"Of course."

"Uh-huh."

"What?"

"You know we have ears on it. If something was going down, we'd alert you, so what were you really doing that kept you really up to so late Stevie Boy?"

Should he just come out and tell him? They were going to find out anyway.

"Is Chin there with you yet?"

"Nope. He had the night shift."

"Then you may as well know…"

Kono chose that moment to drop her self in Steve's lap. She was fully dressed now.

"What he's trying to say Danny is stop speculating about our love life."

"What are you saying Kono?"

Kono turned and kissed Steve. The look on Danny's face was priceless.

"Does that answer your question?"

"Uh, I guess it does. Steve, you dog."

"Danny. Don't tell Chin yet. I want to tell him my self."

"You got it. I'm happy for you guys. Really. I have to say though. I thought you guys were dating a long time ago. You already share one brain."

"Ha ha. Now what's going on?"

"You guys have to make a move now. Something is up and Vitoni is planning on leaving. Chin overheard him say they were gone in three days. So two weeks is going to be more like ten days. You have to get on that Yacht and get more info."

"Thanks for letting us know Danny. We'll call you back when we decide how we want to play this."

" I know it will be hard, but you two stay focused, okay? No hanky panky until you know what you're going to do."

"Go away Danny."

"Kono switched off the feed just as Danny protested."

"Hey!"

They laughed and spent a few more minutes kissing in Steve's chair before they made their way to the couch.

The two of them devised a two-part plan. Steve didn't like it, but he knew Kono could distract Vitoni long enough for him to explore the off limits rooms. They needed to know what Sal was hiding. He hated the idea that Vitoni might touch her in any way, but this was the job. He had to get used to it if they were going to be a couple and continue to work together at Five-0.

They staged part one of their plan with a fight on Saturday afternoon. Kono came storming out on deck, followed by Steve. He was yelling and she was pacing back and forth with her arms crossed. Steve pretended to reach for her and she dodged him as he whispered to her.

"He's standing at the rail watching."

"Grab me hard."

"What? No, Kono. I am not going to hurt you like that."

She got in his face then.

"Do it!"

She spun away from him then and he grabbed her. Kono flinched. He was so strong that she knew she would have a bruise. She shocked him by slapping him across the face, pulling off her cover up and diving into the water.

Steve stood on deck yelling at her.

"Lani! Lani get back here right now!"

Kono continued to swim away from the boat parallel with the yacht. The owner of said yacht motioned her over. She turned and swam directly towards him. Steve watched helplessly as Vitoni himself welcomed her on board. Steve sat down on deck and watched her interact with the creep on his back deck. He was talking earnestly to her and she was nodding as she listened. It made him sick that Vitoni was having this moment with Kono. She was playing it well. He watched as Sal put his hand on her arm and patted it. Steve could feel himself grinding his teeth. The conversation went on and on. They had drinks and then Vitoni stood up and the two of them disappeared into his boat.

What was she doing? That is not what they agreed to. She promised him she would stay where he could see her. He ran down below and turned on the surveillance equipment. It took a bit, but he finally picked up their conversation."

"I'm so glad you came to me today Lani. A beautiful girl like you doesn't deserve to be treated that way."

"I was just so surprised. He's never shown any of this kind of behavior before and we've been together for over a year."

"Sometimes men have a side of them selves they rarely show. If you at any time feel you are in danger, I want you to come straight to me. I have some men who can make things very clear to your young and impulsive husband just how a woman should be treated."

"Thanks, but I better go now. I don't want him madder at me than he already is. Thanks for showing me the diamonds. They're beautiful. I never saw that many at one time."

"It's a good way to keep my wealth close, without having so much cash on me."

He was bragging so much Kono wanted to gag.

"Thanks again for the drink and the talk."

Let me escort you back to your boat.

"Oh, no thanks. The swim will do me good and I can clear my head."

"Oh, but I insist."

Kono knew Vitoni just wanted to rub Steve's nose in it, but she didn't want to raise any suspicion.

"All right then."

As they pulled up, Steve was waiting at the back of the boat. She knew by the look on his face that he was upset with her and he wasn't acting. He had on what Danny called his aneurysm face.

"Take care of your bride Mr. Foster. A woman like her doesn't come along very often. Don't ruin what you have before it even gets started."

Kono knew Steve was fighting every instinct he had not to deck the guy. Instead his reply was simple.

"Thanks for bringing her back Mr. Vitoni."

"Sal. It's Sal."

"Right. Have a good day then."

"I'll see both of you on Saturday of course."

Steve looked at Kono.

"Yes, we'll be there."

"Good. Take care Lani."

The smirk on his face made Steve sick. As soon as he pulled away, Steve went below without even looking at Kono. She sighed and followed him down. Her foot barely hit the bottom stair when he lit into her.

"Dammit, Kono! We agreed you would stay in sight. What were you thinking?"

"He started talking about diamonds and I thought I ought to find out just how many he was talking about. Steve he had to have had millions of dollars in what I saw. It was a bag full, not a small bag, a big bag. They spilled out all over his coffee table."

"I don't care Kono. When I say stay in sight, I mean it."

Kono thought for a minute if the roles had been reversed.

"I'm sorry Steve. I didn't mean to worry you."

He stepped closer to her and wrapped her in his arms. Kono whispered against his chest.

"Funny how a fake fight turned into our first real one."

Steve nuzzled her with his nose.

"So, does that mean we get to have make up sex now?" 

Kono giggled.

"You will use any excuse won't you?"

Steve picked her up and threw her over his shoulder.

The next thing Kono knew, she was bouncing on Steve's mattress and he was diving onto the bed after her. He propped himself up on his elbows and looked down at her.

"When I saw him put his hand on your arm, I thought I was going to break something."

"Down boy. I am only yours. You got that?"

"Yeah, I do. It's just…this is the first time I've had to wrestle with these kinds of feelings."

"What kinds of feelings?"

"Protectiveness, jealousy…love. You drive me crazy." 

"In a good way or a bad way?"

"Both."

He bent his head then and kissed her fiercely. When he released her she was breathless.

"Why Commander."

"Yes?"

"More please."

That was all the incentive Steve needed. They spent the rest of the day in bed.


	6. Chapter 6

Cover Me

Chapter Six

Zebraboymom

Disclaimer: They do not belong to me. Wait. What?

Author Notes: So sorry you guys. I went to a women's conference and came home sick as a dog. I thought I would have time to write while I was there, but I didn't and have slept ever since I came home. So, I hope you guys still remember the story. Adventure and fluff coming: a perfect combination. I really need it after Monday night's episode. Lori gets to hug Steve and they all fly off into the sunset without Kono who is stuck on the ground? This season is so wrong on so many levels. I have one question for the writers. What are you thinking?

The boat came and picked them up Saturday. Today Kono was wearing a short white cotton sundress and sandals. She looked so beautiful. Steve couldn't believe she loved a guy like him. From the first day he met her she was out of his league. She belonged with someone truly special. He would do everything in his power to be the guy she deserved.

He looked down at her as she smiled up at him. Her eyes were dancing. She loved this stuff. He knew she could handle herself with Vitoni, but the idea of him even thinking he had a chance with her irked him.

As expected, Vitoni was ready and waiting to greet them. He extended his hand to Kono as soon as they were on board. He pressed his lips to her hand and Steve could feel his blood start to boil.

"You look beautiful today, Mrs. Foster."

"Call me Lani. I've never been one to be formal."

"Come and sit next to me at my table. I am anxious to hear how your week has gone."

He looked straight at Steve as he spoke. Crossing to the table the dirt bag slipped his arm around to rest on Kono's lower back. In another life Steve would have broken every finger dancing across her beautiful back. Instead he bit his lip and followed them to their seats.

Vitoni pulled her chair out for her, but as soon as Kono sat down her hand slipped onto Steve's thigh and squeezed. He covered her hand with his and smirked. Vitoni was going down.

Steve watched in awe as Kono manipulated old Sal for the entire afternoon. She encouraged him to tell her all about his "amazing" life. Steve never heard such a load of garbage in his life. Kono laughed and appeared to be fascinated by every word that came out of his mouth. Steve thought he was going to toss his lunch. As the other visitors began leaving she begged him to give her an up close look at his "collection" as he had bragged about it all during the meal.

Steve was running his hand up and down Kono's thigh as if to sooth himself when she covered his hand with hers and squeezed it before standing and following Sal inside. Steve closed his eyes for a few seconds and prayed she would be safe. He asked one of the men standing around where the restroom was and made his way inside. He heard Kono and Sal talking in one of the rooms that had been closed the last time they came. She was oohing and ahhing and Vitoni was chuckling at her supposed fascination with his pieces of art. Steve slipped down the hall and went to the locked door they had been the most interested in. He slipped his lock pick out of his sleeve and had the door opened in less than 10 seconds.

He closed it silently and looked around. What he saw shocked him. It was a surveillance room and when Steve looked at the computer screens around the room, his stomach dropped into his feet. Each screen showed a room on their boat. All three rooms were bugged. Kono's bedroom, his bedroom and the living room and galley must have had cameras installed while they were on Vitoni's boat the last time. That meant he had watched everything from their conversations with Chin and Danny to their lovemaking. Steve was beyond furious. Then it hit him. Kono was in danger. He slipped out of the room quickly and made a beeline for her. They were just exiting the gallery. He slipped his arm around Kono's waist and started pulling her to the back of the boat.

"Sweetheart, we have to go. Remember we had that call to your mother this afternoon."

Kono tried not to react to the danger code word.

"Oh, that's right. My mom gets really upset when we don't check in. Thank you so much Sal. I had a lovely time."

Steve didn't breath again until they were back on one of the small boats headed to theirs. He nuzzled Kono's hair and whispered in her ear.

"They bugged the boat last Saturday. There are cameras in every room. He's been watching us all week."

She slipped her arms up around his neck and whispered back.

"Do you think he has sound as well?"

"Looked like it. Follow my lead when we get back on board."

They stepped off the boat and headed down the stairs to below. When Kono was down, he took her by the hand and led her into his bedroom.

"How about a shower, love?"

He pulled his shirt off and threw it on the bed, turning his back to the camera and shielding Kono from the camera as he undressed her. He pushed her into the shower and turned the music on full blast along with the water. Once they were inside they could talk.

"Steve, what are we gonna do? He has to know we're undercover now. The op is over, right?"

Steve squirted some shampoo in her hair and lathered it in, massaging her scalp as she continued to rant.

"That son of a bitch saw everything we did the last few days. He watched us make love. It makes me sick."

"But, he doesn't know we know. If he did he would have made a move by now."

Kono leaned back into his touch and thought for a moment. She sighed as Steve pushed her forward into the stream and rinsed out her hair before he turned her around and held her close. He continued to whisper.

"What do we have on him?"

"Honestly Steve, I don't know. He has diamonds and a lot of art. That's it. We need to prove they're stolen. I could look at some photos of recent stolen pieces and maybe we can come up with something. At this point we just don't have enough on him. He's playing with us."

"Kono, you don't have that much equipment if you aren't up to something. We underestimated him. I have a feeling he's about to pull a huge deal."

"It makes me sick to think he watched us."

Steve reached down and pulled Kono's face up to his.

"Nothing changes what we felt and what we did. One thing is certain. The lights were off when we were together for the first time. He didn't see any of it. It was our time and only our time. I love you. Don't forget that no matter what."

Kono leaned into him and kissed him with all she had. He cuddled her close and kissed her back. His arms ran up and down her body making her shiver even in the warm spray of the water. She let herself go and just enjoyed the way he made her feel. Eventually he released her and went to turn off the knobs.

"I have a plan for letting the guys know what's going on. You up for it?"

He was rewarded by a beautiful dimpled smile and another kiss that made his toes curl.

"Always."

They dried off and slipped on robes before they went out into the living area. Steve switched on the computer and signaled Danny they were online. He wrote on a piece of paper and kept himself between the camera and the computer. Danny's eyebrows shot up when he read it.

Boat bugged. Cameras and maybe audio. Play it cagy.

"Hey Steve, what's happening?"

"Not much. We think it's a bust. Nothing to report."

"Okay, it's your call."

"Um, we'll stay another day, but looks like we were wrong about this guy."

In his room on the yacht Sal Vitoni grinned from ear to ear.

**A/N: Sorry it's so short, but I still have a fever and I'm worn out.**


	7. Chapter 7

Cover Me

Chapter Seven

Zebraboymom

Disclaimer: They do not belong to me. No fair.

Author Notes: Time for action. Steve and Kono are going in.

Steve continued to talk in code with Danny and Chin, letting them know tonight they were going to check out Vitoni's yacht. Danny tried to let Steve know it wasn't a good idea, but Steve would not relent. Danny made one last attempt to change their minds.

"I still think diving that wreck is a bad idea, but you two have fun tomorrow."

Steve grinned at Kono.

"Oh we will. We will."

"Just remember we expect to hear from you before bedtime or we are coming out there to find you. Do you understand?"

"Yes, but remember it's us. You won't have to come out here. We'll be in and out. It'll be a piece of cake. We'll show you all the pictures we take later."

Chin looked into the camera.

"Hey, where's my cousin?"

"I'm here Chin."

"You be careful and don't let this one take any undo chances."

"I'll try, but you know me."

"I do and that's what makes me nervous."

The four friends just looked at each other through their cameras for a minute and then they signed off.

Steve swept Kono up in his arms and carried her up the stairs to catch some sun.

They spent the rest of the day up on deck where they knew there were no cameras. It was possible there was sound, so they talked about their dive the next day. Steve cuddled Kono to him. It would be a long time before they could just be together like this again. The operation they were going on was dangerous and there were no guarantees about anything. As law enforcement officers they both understood that.

Each of them whispered softly to the other one as the music they were playing masked their conversation. Steve pulled a sheet over them and made love to Kono on the quilt they had spread out on the deck. It was slow and sweet and passionate, but it was most of all loving. They tried to express everything they both felt in that one moment when they became one. If they came out of this alive and in one piece, Steve knew he was going to propose to Kono.

Even though they hadn't been going out on actual dates the last year and a half. It was like dating. The two of them spent almost every waking hour together. Between work and goofing off with the team after hours, the only time they were apart was when they were sleeping or on weekends when the team didn't choose to hang out together. They often went camping and fishing or took hopper flights to other islands to surf or explore. They probably knew more about each other and how they functioned than any couple that had been seriously dating. They had the rare opportunity in their line of work to see each other at their best and at their worst. They saw each other in tense situations and in crisis situations. If they were going to be incompatible, it would certainly be obvious by now. Instead they were so in sync with each other that Danny once asked if they were dating.

Steve looked down into Kono's beautiful eyes and got lost for a moment in them. She was running her hand through his hair and he couldn't make a single coherent thought come out of his mouth at the moment. In that post haze all he could think about was one thing.

"I love you Kono."

Her eyes softened as she gazed back at him.

"I love you too, Steve."

"You ready for tonight?"

"Of course I am."

"Let's go over it again."

"Steve! We've already been over this like five times."

Steve leaned down and captured her lips in a slow languid kiss. He pulled back and brushed his knuckles across her cheek.

"I just don't want you to get hurt. I know you're strong. I know that Kono in my head, but my heart is in protective mode. I hope I can make you understand that I so respect you and your skills, but it's different for me now. You are the most important person in my life now and I can't lose you. Does that make sense?"

"I feel the same way about you. I'd do anything for you Steve. I can feel your love in a palpable way. It means so much that you want to protect me. I'm not mad at you. I promise. Instead, I feel really special when you say I'm the most important person in your life. If we're going to do this though and be together at work, then we're going to have to figure out a way to deal with these kinds of contingencies. This isn't the first time this is going to happen."

"I know. Believe me, I do. Can you just let me have my moment right now and hold you and worry about you. Then I can deal with tonight."

Kono slipped her arms back around his neck.

"You know what would make me feel really safe?"

"What?"

"Having you make love to me one more time."

"I think I can manage that."

Steve pulled her up in his arms and kissed his way down her neck and back up again. The rest of the afternoon was a journey of discovery for them as they explored each other and loved each other with emotions that were deeper than if they weren't about to walk into a dangerous situation.

They eventually got up and made grilled chicken for dinner, opting to star gaze at the back of the boat once they had cleared the dishes away. Hours went by before they saw lights go off over at the yacht, Steve checked his watch. It was late, almost 1:00 in the morning. Vitoni sure liked to party. Hopefully he was passed out and so were most of his men.

They checked their tanks and slipped quietly into the water. Once they reached the boat, they checked on the homing device they had planted on the underside of the yacht. It was still there and Steve gave thumbs up before they made their way to the back of the boat and climbed quietly onboard. Kono started to head into the main room when Steve pulled her back into his arms and cupped both of her cheeks with his large hands.

"Be careful. I love you."

He kissed her fiercely and released her. She stroked her hand once down his face looking into his eyes.

"Love you too."

They split up and Kono made her way to the room with the diamonds and artwork, prepared to take extensive pictures of them, while Steve made his way to the one other door they hadn't opened. He picked the lock quickly and found himself standing dazed as his flashlight roamed the walls of the room. Oh God. What had they gotten themselves into?

Just as he was about to exit and find Kono, Steve felt the jerking sensation of several arms pulling him out of the room. Blows were hitting him from all sides. He fought back as best he could, but it was six on one and he felt himself starting to lose consciousness as blow after blow rained down on his face, back and chest. He was knocked to the ground and kicked over and over as blackness descended on him. His last thoughts were for Kono. She was alone against these scums. He prayed she wasn't raped or worse. He could feel hot tears burning his eyelids and then nothing.

Kono heard noises and grunting. She turned back quickly only to hear the sound of a safety being removed and the click of a gun being cocked. Cold metal connected with the back of her head and she froze. Vitoni's voice spoke softly in her ear.

"Well, well, well detective. Who has the upper hand now?"

"If you hurt Steve, I will kill you."

"Brave talk from a slip of a girl."

In one swift movement Kono swept her elbow back into Vitoni's nose, knocking the gun away from her head. The gun went off and she staggered forward running through the main room into the upper deck galley. She could hear curses and the sound of feet following. She saw a doorway and headed for it out towards the deck. If she jumped, she could try to swim to their boat or hide out under the yacht until they gave up. She was a strong surfer and could hold her breath for a long time as well as swim long distances. She hoped if she escaped, she could come back for Steve with reinforcements. Just as she cleared the door she was clothes lined by a huge arm and went flying backwards into the galley. The man attached to that strong arm lifted her off the floor with one hand and held her in the air by her throat. He shook her like a rag doll and Kono could feel herself starting to pass out. It was then that she heard Vitoni's voice ordering the man to bring her into the main room.

He swung Kono under his arm and carried her into the room, dumping her on the floor next to Steve. Kono gasped when she saw his condition. She leaned down gently running her hands over his battered body. When she felt his breath on her cheek, she breathed a sigh of relief. Thank God he was still alive. Two men drug her off Steve and brought her to stand in front of Vitoni. Blood was running down his face from his broken nose and his face was so angry it had turned purple with rage. He swung his arm across and punched her full in the face. She slumped down and the two men held her up while Vitoni punched her again. Kono tried to shake her head free from the dizziness that was overcoming her. Before Sal could take a third swipe at her the room went silent and every man turned to look towards the door. Kono's breath caught in her throat when she saw who was standing there.

Steve woke up to a pounding sensation in his head. He opened his eyes and what he saw made him sick to his stomach. Kono was on her knees with a collar around her neck and a leash attached. Sal Vitoni was holding the lease and jerking her head back. Her face was bruised and puffy. She had obviously been hit more than once. Her eyes met Steve's and they said everything he needed to know. She was okay so far. Her eyes flicked over to her right and Steve rolled over following her gaze as he spit blood out of his mouth.

"So, we meet again Commander McGarrett."

Wo Fat.


	8. Chapter 8

Cover Me

Chapter Eight

Zebraboymom

Disclaimer: They do not belong to me. I want them.

Author Notes: Can Danny and Chin find Steve and Kono in time? What is Wo fat playing at?

"Steve. Steve. Steve. We meet again. I have to say bravo on hooking up with this lovely young woman. If I'd only known about Miss Kalakaua before, we could have skipped the whole disaster with Jenna. Pity. She had such a sweet face. She was too trusting and way too in love for her own good. She sold you down the river before I could even blink. How'd that make you feel, Steve?"

"You hurt Kono anymore and I will kill you with my bare hands."

"Big talk from a man who's tied up and surrounded by seven men with guns. Head for international waters."

Steve could tell that the boat was at full throttle and they were probably making good time out into the open sea. Wo Fat smiled and walked over to Kono. She was trying to hang her head down. It hurt so badly. Wo Fat signaled Vitoni to pull on the leash and Fat grabbed her by the hair, yanking her face up to his.

"I would hate to have to be the one to destroy this pretty little face. She's a gem, Steve. I bet she'd do anything for you and I bet you'd do anything for her. That means you are going to tell me about Shelborne or I'm going to end this young woman, but maybe I let Sal here have his fun with her first."

Steve went crazy, pulling on the ropes and struggling against the two men who held him. The men began to hit him again. Kono couldn't help the tears that began to stream down her cheeks.

"Steve, please stop fighting them. I'm okay."

"For now, but if you don't tell me everything you know I will seriously hurt her and that's a promise Commander."

"How many times do I have to tell you, I don't know anything about it? I didn't even know my dad was involved until recently and I have no idea what the mission was. You can beat me and torture her, but it isn't going to matter in the end."

"Take her out on the deck."

Vitoni pulled her by the leash and Kono stumbled as she tried to stay on her feet. Vitoni kept pulling her down and dragging her. She felt like she was going to pass out at one point.

The men dragged Steve in much the same manner until they were out on the back of Sal's boat. He could tell when they cut the engines.

"You know Steve, I wish I could believe you, but I don't. You have ten seconds to tell me everything you know or my men are going to toss this beautiful woman overboard and I guarantee you, she'll never make it to shore. We are at least ten miles from shore by now."

"I don't know anything! I want to find out just as badly as you do, but I don't have a clue!"

Wo Fat grabbed the leash from Vitoni and pulled Kono to the very back of the boat.

"On second thought, I'd like to do the honors myself."

Steve jerked against his captors with everything he had, but four men were too much and he was in a lot of pain. He looked at Kono and he could tell she was terrified, but she was hiding it as best she could. Her beautiful chocolate brown eyes filled with tears and she angrily brushed away the few that started to fall down her face. He hoped she could read what he was trying to communicate.

Wo Fat cut her hands free and took the leash from Vitoni, releasing her from the dog collar. Vitoni looked confused.

"You promised I could have her."

"Well, I changed my mind. You work for me Sal and I say otherwise. Get used to it."

Steve realized for the first time that the men on the boat worked for Fat and not Vitoni.

"So I think the young lady deserves a fighting chance. It's kind of ironic because either the ocean or the sharks will get her long before anyone could find her out here in the dark, in the middle of the ocean."

Steve never took his eyes off of the woman he had fallen so hard for. He prayed this wouldn't be the last time he saw her alive. Where were Danny and Chin? Before he knew what was happening Kono was gone and he heard a splash in the water below. He dropped his head and wept.

The next thing he heard was the engine starting up and then he was lifted up by his arms and thrown overboard into the water as well. He kicked as hard as he could to reach the surface, but with his hands tied he could barely break the surface for a gulp of air before he sank into the water again. The next time he surfaced, the boat started to pull away and he didn't see Kono anywhere. He gasped for air and continued to kick, but his ribs were screaming and he could feel himself slipping back below the surface again. Flinging his tied arms up and slapping them as hard as he could in the water, he managed to break for air one last time when he felt two arms wrap around his chest above his ribs. He laid back and floated in Kono's embrace.

"Relax Steve. I've got you. Let me untie you first."

Steve continued to float, but pulled his wrists up so Kono could reach them while they floated together. In another place and time, he'd find this very nice. Right now they were in the worst kind of danger imaginable and he couldn't for the life of him understand why Danny and Chin hadn't come when they were still on the boat.

Eventually Kono got his hands untied and he turned his head in the water so he could see her. They brushed lips.

"Are you okay?"

Kono nodded.

"I'm more worried about you though. I watched them beat the crap out of you Steve. I know you must have several broken ribs. I could hear them crack when they were kicking you."

"I'm fine, but I don't think I can swim Kono. I know for sure I can't swim ten miles like this."

"You won't have to."

"What are you talking about? We're in the middle of the ocean."

Kono gently pushed Steve away from her and unzipped her wetsuit while Steve treaded water. He grinned as she reached in and pulled out the tracker they had attached to the bottom of the boat a week earlier.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Steve swam back to her and leaned in for another kiss as they heard the sound of a Coast Guard helicopter approaching and saw a light shining down into the water. The chopper circled around them and then a diver dropped into the water near them. A basket followed him down.

He reached for Kono, but she shook him off.

"He's way worse off than me. Send him up first."

Steve tried to argue, but the diver worked quickly and he tipped the basket while he gently pushing Steve into it. Once Steve was strapped in, Kono squeezed his hand and he was hoisted up.

"Are you okay to go up with me in a sling?"

"Yeah, no problem."

Another five minutes and she was being swung into the helicopter next to Steve. She sat on the floor beside his head and brushed his wet hair back from his face. A sob escaped her lips as she buried her face in his neck and breathed a sigh of relief. The last few hours had been a wake up call for her. They should be dead right now. The only reason Wo Fat let them go was in the hopes that Steve would eventually figure out who or what Shelborne was. Until then, none of them was safe. She felt like such an idiot. They had been pawns from the very beginning. It had all been an elaborate plan to get information.

Kono ran her hand softly over Steve's forehead and smiled down at him. He closed his eyes and fell asleep. She knew he was exhausted. Reaching for his hand, she settled for the ride back.

Chin looked over his shoulder as her eyes slid shut. He was so thankful they were okay. His cousin was fierce, but he was afraid this might break her. He had never seen her this in love before and he knew she guarded her heart closely. The fact that Steve had made his way in spoke volumes about the man. He felt the same feelings of family with Steve that he did with Kono. He closed his eyes and radioed an anxious Danny.

"We got them Danny."

"Thank God."

"Steve's in pretty bad shape. Kono's face looks bad, but other than that she seems to be okay. Our ETA at Queen's Medical Center is a half hour. I'll see you there."

Doctors were waiting as the helicopter landed and they were rushed inside. Kono wanted to stay with Steve, but they whisked her away to take care of a pretty nasty cut on her forehead. Vitoni's ring had cut her open. She drove the nurses crazy, asking Steve's status every couple of minutes.

Danny found her sitting on a gurney while a doctor sewed her up. She was bouncing her leg and the doctor kept asking her to sit still. He grinned as he walked up to her.

"Stand down detective. Your boyfriend is going to be fine. I just came from his doctor and they are almost done with him. He keeps asking about you; so he sent me down to find out how you're doing. You two deserve each other. You're both stubborn and pig headed and proud. Just relax, Babe. You can go home sooner if you let this young man continue his work. They're going to release both of you tonight as long as Chin and I keep an eye on you."

"I do not need a babysitter Danny."

"A handler would be more like it. You are one tough chick. I mean it Kono. Steve told me about you swimming under the yacht to get the beacon. You're amazing."

The doctor finished the final stitch and bandaged her up.

"This is a waterproof bandage that will protect the cut in the shower. Here are enough bandages for a week and then you can shower without it being covered. Take care of yourself detective and feel free to call me if you need anything else. Here's my cell number."

He gave Kono a huge smile. Kono just rolled her eyes and hopped off the gurney shoving the card back at the eager intern.

"Trust me. I won't be calling."

Danny's face split into a grin and he chuckled all the way back to where Steve sat impatiently on his own gurney. His face lit up when he saw Kono heading towards him. She rushed into his arms and he held her close. Chin watched from his spot in one of the plastic chairs. He nodded at Danny and they gave the two a moment alone.

"Thank God you're okay."

"I was so scared when they were beating you. I thought they were going to kill you."

Steve pulled back and surveyed her face. He gently traced his fingers over the bruises and softly thumbed her split lip. Her eyes fell shut as he carefully kissed her forehead, both cheeks and then her lips.

"Let's get out of here. I want my bed with you in it. I want to hold you and sleep for like a day."

"Works for me."


	9. Chapter 9

Cover Me

Chapter Nine

Zebraboymom

Disclaimer: They do not belong to me. If only.

Author Notes: Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. It has been a week since the last update and my only excuse is the season and work and parties and a kids Christmas musical and…you get the idea. Last Chapter. Fluff. Fluff. Fluff.

Danny and Chin dropped the two of them off at Steve's an hour later.

"Sure you guys don't need us to stick around and take care of you?"

"You just run interference with the governor so we can have time to heal. By the way, what took you so long tonight? We were almost killed."

"Wo Fat had some kind of a signal scrambler. We couldn't get a read and couldn't see the ship lights until we got pretty close. Then we followed the ship until the signal came from another place. It was really confusing and then Chin realized one of you must have pulled it off the ship. Sorry Babe. We did the best we could. Take it easy for e few days, okay?"

"We intend to."

Steve slipped his arm around Kono's waist and they waved good-bye to the guys as the sun started to come up.

"Come on. Let's get into bed before it's completely light. We'll pull the curtains too."

Steve shut the door and walked to the kitchen. He took out a couple of ice packs and loosened them up. Sitting one on the counter, he palmed the other one and slipped his arm around Kono's waist. He pulled her to him and placed the pack against her hot cheek. His eyes were full of compassion for her pain. She looked so bad. Her delicate features were a caricature of her former self. His voice came out husky.

"I wish I could take away the pain. I promise you Kono, when I get my hands on him, the pain he'll feel will make this seem like nothing."

Kono covered his hand on her cheek.

"I know we'll get him Steve. Right now, I'm just glad you're okay. I honestly thought they were going to kill you. Your pain has to make mine seem like nothing."

She reached down for the other ice pack and placed it against Steve's bruised and beaten jaw. They stood like that for a few minutes and then they both started to chuckle before they broke out into hysterical laughter.

"Aren't we the pair?"

Steve suddenly got serious.

"I love you Kono."

"I know. Me too. Love you."

Steve very carefully kissed her swollen lips.

"Ow."

"Ow. Ow."

"Ow."

Again the room was filled with laughter. They both dropped their ice packs to touch their split lips.

"Man. This is the pits. All I want to do right now is make love to you…to convince myself that you're really okay, but just getting in bed is going to be a chore at this point."

"Let me help you. My face hurts and my neck, but the rest of me is in pretty good shape."

Kono slipped her arm around Steve's waist and they slowly made their way down the hall to his bedroom. Kono had never been in his room before. It was nice. A huge window looked out on the ocean and Steve's bedding looked to be soft cotton. It was so enticing.

Steve reached to pull his shirt off and grimaced.

"Let me."

Kono stepped up to him. She gently took the hem of his shirt and lifted it slowly over his head. Steve tried not to wince as he pulled his arms up. It hurt like hell. Kono slowly drew her hands back down his chest. She splayed her fingers tenderly across his bruised abs and feathered her fingers across his broken ribs. Bending her head, she kissed him lightly on his sternum, forgetting how bad her lips hurt. She looked up at him. His face reflected back the same love she was showing to him. He reached to run his fingers into her hair and she sighed as she leaned lightly against him.

Steve started to sway.

"Okay there, cowboy, let's get these pants off you and get you into bed."

"Why Miss Kalakaua, are you trying to take advantage of me in my weakened state?"

"You wish. Lover Boy."

Steve stepped out of his pants and Kono turned back the bedding. She helped him lie down and covered him. When she turned away from the bed Steve caught her hand.

"Hey, don't go far."

"Just changing and going to the bathroom."

When Kono came back out again she was wearing one of his Navy SEAL t-shirts. He loved the way she looked in his clothes. A dimpled smile met his as she climbed under the covers and scooted over to him. Kono lifted her arm and Steve laid his head on her shoulder for a change. She ran her hand up into his hair and cradled him to her. She was feeling very protective at the moment. Steve's voice sounded heavy with sleep already.

"This is where I want to be from now on. I want to go to sleep like this and wake up like this and spend weekends in bed together."

His deep yawn was the last thing she heard before his soft breathing signaled his slumber.

Kono quietly reflected on the last few days. She had so many new and exciting feelings.

Being with Steve was a dream come true and just being with him made her happier than she could ever remember, even when she was surfing. He had forever written all over him as far as she was concerned.

Those feelings were overshadowed by the ever-present sense that they were in danger. She knew Wo Fat was not going to quit. He had to have known about the beacon under the boat. Why else would he dump them in the middle of the ocean when he thinks Steve knows something? He untied her hands on purpose. She was sure of it. Telling Steve would only get him ramped up again and he needed to heal, but she was also sure somehow Joe had answers. Steve trusted him, but Kono wasn't sure anymore. He was hiding something too. Kono looked down at Steve. She loved him so much, but their future was uncertain. There was no doubting their feelings for each other. At least that was solid, but their life was not going to be easy until this whole thing played out. One thing was sure. She would never leave his side.

"Could you please stop thinking and just sleep? We'll deal with all of it later. I promise. Now close you eyes."

Steve leaned up and kissed her softly before he ran his fingers over her cheek.

Kono sighed and snuggled down under the covers. Steve spoke one last time.

"Cover me?"

Kono reached for the bedding and pulled it up and over both of them.

"Always."

A/N: That's all for now, but after the holidays, maybe a sequel?


End file.
